


the warrior and the moon

by sleepdeprivedbisexual, vinnycheese1345



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Romance, au where suki doesn't know about yue, yue can become a person during the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedbisexual/pseuds/sleepdeprivedbisexual, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnycheese1345/pseuds/vinnycheese1345
Summary: Every night, Suki finds comfort in asking the moon for advice. Little does she know, the moon hears and remembers her. When she is injured in a fight and unable to talk to her celestial friend for days, the moon becomes worried.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar), backgound mailee, yueki - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. worries drift away

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with my friend Vinny. i hope you enjoy reading our "responsibility"

Suki laid down on the roof, her sore shoulders soothed by the cold tiles. The night was cool on her face and the stars were sparkling in the sky. She sighed, her breath turning to mist in the cold. Everything was too stressful for her. Being the leader of the Kyoshi warriors at sixteen and in the middle of a war. The moon was full, the pale blue light shining over the buildings of Kyoshi. After the Avatar visited, the island had gotten a sense of hope, but the war hadn’t ended yet. Suki felt like she wasn’t doing enough to help others in the war against the Fire Nation. She didn’t want other innocent people to get hurt or attacked like Kyoshi did when the avatar arrived on their island.  
Suki gazed up at the moon, it’s graceful light beaming on her face. “You have it so easy,” Suki said, sighing. “Even if the Fire Nation wins and all hope is lost, you could still keep lightening up the sky every night.” It might have been her lack of sleep or the cold, but the light seemed to shine a bit brighter on her face as if the moon was listening to her. Suki brushed it off as it must have just been her imagination. “Even if I could help, what could I do to create a big enough impact?”  
At that moment, two incredible things happened. The first amazement was a shooting star spiraling out across the sky, it’s radiant tail of colors following behind. The next phenomenon that happened was an idea to help out with the war. Maybe it was the star that inspired Suki or maybe the timing was a fantastic coincidence.  
A smile spread across Suki’s face. “I’ll go and help refugees get to Ba Sing Se,” she muttered joyfully, “It’s perfect.” She started to scramble down from the rooftop, but she stopped for a second. Suki looked up at the moon. “Thank you,” she whispered, “Thank you for listening.” After a second more of appreciating the silence, she continued down onto the ground.  
Once again, even if no one but Suki saw it, the light from the full moon gently glowed brighter. Almost as if the moon was giving Suki a soft smile. Somewhere off in the distance, a cat owl hooted and the Unagi and elephant koi splashed in the ocean waves. But it was peaceful, a calming yet natural silence.  
Not many people know this, but the moon hears everything you say to her. Whether you shout at her off of a hilltop at midnight, or whisper before you drifted off the sleep. She heard when you said you hated her light for keeping you up. She heard when you called her dumb for being out during the day, even when you were just angry and needed someone to yell at, the moon heard it all. But she also heard all of those times you said you loved her. Every time you called her beautiful, she would smile, illuminating the night sky. She heard all those ‘thank you’s when her light showed a pathway back home. And she remembers when you pray to her for good luck. Anyone who tells her anything and everything is forever remembered. 

Three years later, there finally was peace upon the 4 nations for the team avatar, and the now newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko joined together and saved the world. But in the new time, Zuko was getting many assassination threats from those who couldn’t seem to abandon their love for war and or the former Fire Lord Ozai. Mai suggested that Zuko should ask the Kyoshi warriors to become his personal guards. And here Suki was, now the head guard of the Fire Nation Emperor. She had the night shift out on the balcony making her happy that she could be so close to her friend. The moon was a perfect crescent in the night sky, sparkling among the stars, it glowed soothing Suki’s tiredness.  
“You look beautiful tonight,” Suki said, sighing as the coldness wrapped around her. The light gently sparkled a bit in reply. “Your light gets so calming in the winter. It feels like the glow you give warms even the coldest of hearts.” The air was crisp and bits of frost had fallen on the bare trees that had lightly covered the palace roofs below. The seasons were starting to change and soon the winter air would be carried away by the bright and cheerful feelings of spring.  
When the Warriors were first guarding the Fire Lord, they stayed with him 24\7 never leaving his side for even a moment (as requested by Mai). At first, there were many threats. But as time moves on, so does anger. Every night, Ty Lee and Suki do night shifts, guarding Zuko while he sleeps; Suki out on the balcony and Ty Lee guarding the door.  
As the Nation was adapting to the freer and more relaxed times after the war, so did the warriors. Eventually, Ty Lee and Suki stopped getting stressed out about their duty and the palace seemed to receive many more gifts than signs of danger. Also, despite all the difficulties, Suki still manages to find time to talk with the moon almost every day, making their bond stronger and her job much more relaxing.  
Suki sighed. “If only you could actually be real.” She chuckled. “I must seem crazy, talking to the moon.” A breeze came through the balcony, a bit sharper and colder than usual. She shivered. “It’s just, sometimes, I feel as if you’re a real person. Up thereupon the stars, overlooking everything.” A second breeze blew through, a bit softer, almost like a warm, comforting hug. “Whether you’re real or not, thanks for always listening.”


	2. that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be that last one! we got bored and busy(ish)

A few weeks earlier, Suki noticed that there was some tension between Fire Lord Zuko and Mai. She decided to ask Ty Lee before their upcoming shift.   
“Hey, Ty Lee,” Suki asked as they were changing into their uniforms, “Have you noticed that Zuko and Mai haven’t been getting along lately?” Ty Lee turned her face away and thought it may have just been the face paint, but Suki thought she could see a slight blush.   
“Mai mentioned that they have been having a lot of trust problems, you know with Zuko going to talk to Ozai and what not,” Ty Lee said.  
“Oh, well hopefully they make up. We can’t have the leader of the Fire Nation slacking off because of heartbreak,” Suki said jokingly, but she noticed Ty Lee’s usual smile darken.  
The next few days, Suki noted that Mai and Ty Lee were spending a lot of time together. Zuko, on the other hand, seemed more tired, stressed and unruly. But over time, things started to get back to normal, except for the part where the Fire Lord broke up with Mai. Suki and Ty Lee were very glad that Zuko started going back to his normal sleep schedule; sleeping and waking up when he should.  
One afternoon, Suki and Ty Lee had the day off and they both decided to go to the Fire Market. While they were looking at Fire coral necklaces, there was an awkward feeling between the two and Suki felt like she should speak first.  
“Ty Lee, you aren’t as chatty as you usually are when we’re hanging out. Is everything ok?” She asked quietly.  
Ty Lee placed down the ruby ring she had been fixated with and looked at Suki’s eyes. ”I was wondering...if maybe I could have the day off tomorrow?”  
Suki smiled softly and said, “Sure! Is there something important going on?”  
They both walked over to the pubic garden and sat down, the fresh spring breeze blowing through their hair.  
“It’s just that...well.” Ty Lee took a deep breath and Suki smiled, hoping she would continue. “Mai and I are going out and we have been for a while. Tomorrow is our first public date and I really don’t want to cancel on her.”   
At first Suki was shocked, but she thought back on all the times she saw them together and how they looked at each other, then it all made sense. “Of course you can take the day off! It’s not like we’ve been very busy anyway, so one night off wouldn’t hurt.” They both hugged and Ty Lee thanked Suki for being so understanding.

Suki was alone at the door to the Fire Lords chambers. Though she usually took the balcony so she could see and speak with the moon, she and Ty Lee had decided that guarding the doors were more important than the balcony. If an assassin was going to break in, which wasn’t likely, they would most likely want to walk through the warm halls than climb outer the palace walls in the spring rain. It must have seemed stupid to anyone else, but Suki missed the moon. Now, her only company were the servants entering and exiting the palace doors. Suki had tried to talk to some of them, but they seemed to just brush her off like they had better or more important things to do.  
The seasons were turning and spring had started. The rainy season had begun to end as the dewdrops glistened on the newly bloomed cherry blossom petals. The flowers would soon start to fall, creating beautiful sheets of pink in the wind. Whenever the breeze blew, Suki could smell the perfume-like scent of the blossoms.  
The halls were quiet, almost eerie. It seemed as if the flames lighting the pathway had dimed. As the silence grew, Suki was tempted to look out a window to just get a glimpse of her celestial friend. All of a sudden a burst of wind hit the windows causing the glass window panes shatter. She jumped a little from the shock as the air blew past her. She had a distinct feeling something was very wrong. She turned around and violently opened the doors to Zuko’s room.   
What she saw inside caused her to take a step back. On one side of Zuko’s bed stood an earth bender and on the other side, stood a water bender. Both were in dark cloaks obviously made to hide in the dark. The earth bender had clearly forced the glass doors on the balcony open because there was a huge rock surrounded by glass shards all over the floor. As for the water bender, she was currently trying to drown the sleeping Fire Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> will post more next week. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! come annoying me @hercelestialbeauty on tumblr until then.


End file.
